The invention relates to a tumble drying device and a method for operating a tumble drying device.
Tumble drying devices for drying laundry are generally known. A further area of application of some of said tumble drying devices consists of freshening up laundry. To freshen up laundry either at the end of a drying process or also to freshen up laundry already dried, a liquid (mostly water), which if necessary can also contain additives such as perfume, is sprayed onto the laundry. To provide the liquid such tumble drying devices accordingly feature a liquid container. The liquid container can be provided as a self-contained unit, but can also be used as a condensation water container. With tumble dryers having a fixed water connection the liquid can also be supplied from such a connection.
Also generally known is the problem of overheating enabling a fire to break out in rare exceptional cases. A fire cannot be entirely excluded, especially when drying textiles with a very high and fine proportion of lint. Accordingly high demands are imposed on tumble dryers to enable these to be designed so safely as not to allow any possible fire to spread from the laundry drum to other components of the tumble dryer or even into the surroundings of the tumble dryer. Accordingly such a tumble dryer is to be manufactured from materials which are fire-resistant and consequently represent a significant cost item in the production of said tumble dryer.